


Heat Of The Moment

by infinitekentlust



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitekentlust/pseuds/infinitekentlust





	Heat Of The Moment

　　布魯斯一臉驚嚇的從床上猛坐了起來…更正確的說法應該是彈了起來。

　　他真不敢相信自己也會做這麼恐怖的夢，不，和小時候那種充滿蝙蝠的惡夢不同，這次他只夢到了一個東西─沒錯─克拉克肯特。在夢裡的克拉克和平時沒有什麼不一樣，同樣是穿著廉價的西裝打著廉價的領帶戴著廉價又俗氣的粗框眼鏡，不同的地方是他的笑容，直直的看著你笑，笑的你心裡發寒全身發熱。還有他溫熱的手掌，輕輕撫上你的耳朵，你的臉，然後是你不知為何上衣沒有扣上鈕扣的胸前，再來是輕揉你平坦的腹部以及那個證明你的確是男性的東西……

　　布魯斯不可置信的往下一望，這真是太超過了…布魯斯絕望的捂住他的臉試著不去注意那個硬梆梆的東西。這是怎麼一回事？他居然讓克拉克對他造成這麼大的影響，而且還只是夢裡的克拉克！這一切都是幻覺，這一切都一定是因為最近經濟不景氣壓力太大又快要過年的關係，嚇不倒他的！

　　好了，所以現在這個小玩…不小的玩意要怎麼解決？

　　布魯斯無奈的閉上眼睛，可是腦內卻突然閃過一個畫面，然後他驚訝的發現全身的燥熱好像漸漸的退去了。那個畫面是克拉克，更精確來說是超人，穿著超人裝。看著那紅紅藍藍的制服，隨風飄揚的紅色披風，還有超人臉上那種超人的微笑，布魯斯「噗」了一聲然後覺得自己全身都冷靜下來了。他嘆了口氣，一邊替超人的制服感到悲哀一邊準備再度進入睡眠。

　　忽然間他看到超人站在他的床前，臉上帶著和夢裡克拉克一模一樣的笑容。用和夢裡一樣溫度的手掌撫上他的耳朵，他的臉，然後又是他不知為何上衣沒有扣上鈕扣的胸前，再來是輕揉他平坦的腹部以及那個證明他真正的確是男性的東西……

　　布魯斯又再一次從床上彈了起來，憤怒的發現他又做了一模一樣的夢，只是克拉克變成穿著可笑制服的超人。

 

　　「布魯斯？你怎麼了嗎？」布魯斯陰鬱的瞪著床前的人影，為什麼又是克拉克？！而且還是帶著和夢裡一樣微笑的克拉克！

 

　　「不…我又再作夢了…」

 

　　「你在說什麼布魯斯？你做了什麼夢？」

 

　　看著眼前的克拉克越來越近，布魯斯絕望的讓克拉克又重複了一次他在夢裡的所有行為，然後驚訝的發現自己沒有醒過來，該不會…

 

　　「……搞什麼鬼！原來這一次不是夢這是什麼外星把戲嗎？！」


End file.
